"The future for Laparoscopic Surgery is as bright as the light source we rely on to visualize the field, and the only limiting factor is the imagination of surgical practitioners". J. M. Sackier, M.D., G. Berci M.D., Contemporary Surgery. Oct. 90 Vol. 37 No. 4.
With endoscopic surgery gaining widespread acceptance in the gynecological and other surgical fields, more and more procedures that were performed with conventional large, painful and temporarily disabling incisions are now utilizing the revolutionary laparoscopic modality. The need for new instruments to perform these procedures is great and the lack of such instruments is a limiting factor in the changeover to endoscopic surgical procedures.
The present invention discloses a basic assembly to facilitate endoscopic surgery. The invention called the "Christoudias Curved Needle Suture Assembly" proposes an endoscopic dual head needle holder which is used with a needle transporter, a needle guide forceps and an endoscopic suture with a terminal loop. The new instrument assembly is nowhere disclosed in the known prior art. Indeed, the prior art, because of the conventional surgical procedures, had little or no use for an instrument assembly which is a key building block in an entirely new and revolutionary surgical technique.